Taking you're sin
by MattNote
Summary: Matt was born as a disgrace and a mistake. No one wanted him, no one cared. But when Mello and him come together and fight the odds of the world, things change. He changed. Rated M for: Strong language, sex and mature content. MattxMello yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

He threw up the contents of his stomach again, letting the stuff flow into the porcelain bowl before him. Matt hated what he was going through. He looked over his shoulder at the person behind him. The one who always made him go through this. The man behind him was big and nearly the age of fifty.

His father.

Matt groaned as he heaved again, until there was nothing left. Dry heaves only remained now. His father took another step towards him, stroking the greasy auburn hair that soaked to Matt's head. This is what he did all the time. Drugs and sex and then the aftermath. He would take a few hits of the substances the old man offered and then let the same man take his body. He was tired of saying no to the old man. He was tired of fighting against him. Then after all of that storm passed he would watch his son go through these symptoms of illness. Throwing up everything after his weak stomach couldn't hold down the shit. Matt sat back on his heals with a sigh. He did not care what happened anymore. His dad chuckled tiredly, singing in a light tone. He was doing that stupid creepy song that his mother used to try soothing him with. Then again this isn't his father, it's just a step father that his mother abandoned him with. He hated this man with all his heart, but he stayed out of loyalty.

He remembered the words he had said to Matt so long ago. Back when Matt did have dreams of leaving. _"You and I are the same, kid. We live like this because society can't handle us. You and I are addicted and that's that. We wont ever break from this damn place." _

Oh, how right he was. Matt, a sixteen year old boy, had tried doing good by getting a real job and managing himself right. People had said no to him, had said that he had nothing to be or no where to go. No one would hire him for a job. No one would accept him for what he is. He was stuck in this hell hole and there was nothing to be done about it. When his mother left, he had died with agony. She left him with a drug lord and a rapist who had felt it necessary to give Matt the same treatment his victims felt.

Matt looked to the older man, panting from exertion. "Look at us, we aren't even functioning properly today and we're already wired."

"We need more money." The burly man stroked his chin, the bristles on his face making a ichy sound. "You need to go get more money for us."

"I will. I'll go out soon and get us a lot more." The boy looked up at his sire, grinning with a empty look. "Just stay here and try going to sleep." He stood from the tiled floor on wobbly legs. Oh, God, was he even going to be able to function today? His legs felt like they were going to give out. He needed food. He needed protein.

He walked to the kitchen. The place reeked of filth and rat shit. The kitchen was disgusting. He reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a jug of milk, taking deep gulps. Then he went to the cupboard and grabbed a hunk of bread, taking big bites. There, he was fed. Now for business. Matt grabbed his torn jacket and stumbled out of the house until he was walking down the street in the cold. People did not pay him any attention. As far as they were concerned he was just the kid down the street. Everyone in this place was like he and the old man were. So they just nodded in his direction and kept walking. He walked for a dozen miles. Maybe a few hours had passed, but he had to be somewhere that no one knew him. Or things could happen. He came to a ATM finally, standing in line behind a blond female. The chick was maybe a inch or two taller than him and had a nice clean blond bob. Leather pants and a burgundy colored coat. The things people can afford when they have money on a daily basis…

Ten minutes later he was still standing behind the girl. He felt his patients wearing down as he moved his weight from foot to foot. This girl was not moving fast enough. "Come on, lady. Move it."

"What the _fuck_ did you just say?!" The woman spun, looking at him with a fiery look. _"Tell me what in the hell you just said!" _

"I-I was just asking you to hurry. That's all." Matt looked away. "I'm in a hurry."

"I am not a fucking woman!" The blonde's fist's clenched with anger. "I am a guy! Look at me! I am a guy!"

"Shit…" Matt groaned, sighing. "I am so sorry. I really am. Now let's just move on and not ever cross paths again." He moved past the blond and began punching numbers into the machine. He had to get home. His father would be starting to get restless soon.

The boy behind him cursed again. "Hey, buddy, I don't think you realize who you're dealing with. I am not some one you want to mess with. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I get it. I said I was sorry." He glared at the screen until his mind went blank. He was not going to get angry at a no one. No way in hell. When the hundreds pushed out of the metal mouth, he grabbed the cash and jammed it into his pockets. This would be enough for the drugs they would be buying and the food. He turned back to walk away and found that the guy was still there. "What now?"

"You piss me off. You're stupid scum that shouldn't even be breathing." The blond scoffed, walking down the street. Boy, was he right. He was going to have to remember that one. Matt started his walk back home. Sure enough his so called dad was sitting on the stairs, puffing up on a hand roll. He was a mess like always.

"You took longer than usual." The man stated in frustration. Matt sat beside the man with a sigh.

"I had to go somewhere new. The other ATM's are empty from last time and no one changed them." He took the nicotine, taking a hit. "You're not supposed to be outside, dad. What happens when the cops find out you are still in town?"

"Fuck 'em." He shrugged. "We need to get to our guy before he goes back into hiding. He'll be gone by noon."

"Why would he be gone by noon?"

His father looked off into space for several minutes before looking at the younger boy. "He has to be careful with how long he stays out in the open or the cops find him again. So he only stays out for a few hours."

"Come on, dad. We need to hurry up and get this over with." Matt took his father by the arm, leading him down the street. They really were two of the same. His father needed him or he would die and that was that. Matt couldn't let that happen, or he would be alone for the rest of his damn life.

Nearly a half hour later they came to the apartment and knocked three times. The guy answered and let them in. Thankfully they were the only ones there and no one else. If there is a crowed it can get a little tough. And Matt did not feel like trying to make things work out. The dealer was a small guy, maybe ninety pounds at most. Then again everyone was like that in the neighborhood. He sat on a nice white couch and grabbed the TV remote. The guy was acting cool incase they were wired or looking for trouble. But Matt knew how they were going to do this and so did his old man.

"We need more." His dad looked around the nicer apartment. People with money had options, and selling drugs got you a lot of green.

"Already? That's gonna put a damp on things."

"Just give us the stuff so we can get the fuck out of here." Matt glared at the young man.

The dealer chuckled. "Fine, fine… What is it you want and how much?"

"H and some powder." His dad slapped the money down on the table, licking the chapped lips. Matt hated heroin, he hated everything about it. The powder was for him and that's how he would keep it. His dad was already too strung out to even think about quitting. He watched as the dealer moved across the room and grabbed the shit from the drawer.

Just when they thought they were in the clear, the front door burst open. A dozen police men came burling in, guns raised. They cursed and shouted commands. Matt was standing frozen in his spot, barely breathing as he watched his father make a run for it. Where was he planning on going? The police shot him down several times, sending his big body down as fast as Matt could blink. Blood sputtered up from the back and chest area. Matt screamed loudly, running for his father. He was held back by strong hands. The thrashing did nothing to help him get to his father.

"Dad! Dad!" The boy reached out, gripping the lapels of his dad's jacket. He pulled the older man trying desperately for him to get up. Of course the dealer was cowering in fear and asking for a lawyer. Thanks a lot, asshole. "Dad, get up! Get up damn it!" The cops pulled their catch out of the room, the auburn haired boy latching onto anything he could to stay where he was. Nothing was working. They took him down to the parking lot and tried talking to him.

"Son, we're gonna get you worked out, don't worry. But we need you're cooperation." This officer was maybe late thirties and already growing white hair. Well, for what little hair he had left. Matt spit on his shoe and looked away.

"My dad dies and I'll kill you." God, he really was going to be alone for the rest of his life.

The cop shook his head. "He aint going to die. We have a ambulance coming right now and we didn't shoot anything that will kill. Just gonna have some bad scars."

"I want to go home."

"Where can we get a hold of you're mom at?"

"She's dead." The kid glared through his greasy bangs. When was this cop going to stop?

"Aunt? Uncle? Any close relatives would be helpful."

Matt leaned against the car, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know any relatives because they are all dead, ok? Are you going to let me go home or not?"

"We can't let you go home alone, kid-" The cops words cut short as he looked at a car pulling up. Volvo. The cop frowned.

"Don't tell me, social services?" Matt scoffed, kicking at a small rock by his feet.

"My son." The police officer glanced back at the car. It had parked next to the, maybe ten feet away. Matt could not believe his eyes. It was that blond guy from the ATM. Shit. He looked down again, hoping the guy didn't notice him and make a spectacle of themselves. "I told you to stop showing up at the scenes. You could get hurt."

"Mom wanted to make sure you picked up a bottle of whine on you're way home. You turned off you're phone." The blond smiled, glancing at Matt. His eyes moved over him like he was something in a lab. "What's the case today?"

"You know I can't tell you that, Mello." His father turned to Matt, telling him to stay where he was and then headed over to the squad car. He started talking on his radio and left Matt with this kid he had referred to as Mello.

He tried not looking at the blond, maybe that would help. "You really are trouble, aren't you?"

"It's all a misunderstanding." Matt kept looking at the gravel. Would his dad really be ok? Oh, God, even if he was, they would send him away for drug using and all the other criminal shit on his record.

"Right. That's all they ever say." Mello scoffed. He leaned against the car beside Matt.

The boy clench his teeth together. He wanted his dad…

"Are you even listening? I said sorry." Mello glared.

"Sorry?"

"For the whole ATM thing today. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Mello's father had a pale face when he came to the boys. Mello seemed to have known what was going on because he looked at Matt with a look of dread.

"What?" Matt looked at them. "What's wrong?"

"Matt, you're father didn't make it." The officer let a hand rest on Matt's shoulder. The boy's breath left him, his knee's giving out until he had no choice but to sit on the cold ground. "They were driving to the hospital and he just stopped breathing. There was nothing they could do."

"Be-because the shots?" He gasped, tears running over the pale skin. "It-It was the gun shots, right?"

"No, it wasn't from us." The older man sighed, shaking his head. "You're father's system quite because of the drugs. He just couldn't handle them anymore. I'm so sorry."

And for the first time in years, he let out every emotion he had, screaming until he was out of air. Crying until his head hurt from the strain. He was alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

The teen was so out of it. After three hours of sitting at the station, Matt had finally kicked it for the night and passed out in the lobby. He used his jacket as a blanket and the seat's arm as a pillow. It looked worse than uncomfortable. Figuring out what the Social Services wanted to do was troubling, especially with how old he was already. No one would adopt such a old and troubled kid. There was no where he could go at the moment. Michael Kheel, Chief of the police and father to Mello, watched the young boy sleep with a bothered expression. He could never imagine that being his son. Sleeping in soiled clothes that had obviously been worn to the bone. If his son was ever like that, he would never be able to live with himself. God, how could someone allow a child to live in such a mess. Michael groaned in frustration, rolling his shoulders. His son would be here soon to take him home; seeing as the cadets needed his patrol car for repairs. He would be hitching a ride from his son for the next few days.

_Speak of the devil_… The blond boy walked into the lobby, swinging his keys around his index finger. He was smiling like he always did and strode right to the office. "Hey, dad, ready to go home?"

"Yeah, just let me put these files away." Michael turned to his filing cabinet. He heard his son shuffle over to the bench that kid was sleeping on.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Mello sat on his haunches, looking at the sleeping face. The kid was fast asleep and not waking up any time soon. "He's too old for adoption."

"I know. Right now we have nothing. I think tonight we'll have to put him in a holding cell until social services can get to him."

"A holding cell? That's…" Mello frowned, shaking his head. He found his fingers going through the red shades of hair and against that boys scalp.

Michael sighed. "I know; I don't like it either. But there isn't anything else I can do. Not until tomorrow anyways."

"He could stay with us." When his father's head snapped to his son, Mello smiled. "It's just one night, so why not?"

"Are you saying you wouldn't mind letting a stranger stay with you?"

The blond grinned slightly. "I'm saying I am willing to let a kid my age sleep in a house instead of a holding cell, yes."

In the end they did take him home. Matt was carried easily to the car and then Mello drove them to the small house on the decent part of town. Michael carried the boy into the house and straight up to the spare bedroom that had not been used since they moved in. Mello had made sure the room was suitable for his liking and as comfortable as possible. They left Matt in the confinement of the bedroom and had a family meeting in the living room. His mother was not at a disagreement about him staying until the Social worker could be informed about the situation and had agreed on helping in anyway needed. She would be like a mother to the boy for as long as she was permitted to do so. And Mello was ready to help. Michael found a smile tug at his lips. The humble attitude from the family made him proud. He liked knowing he had raised such a fine child. So that was that, they would keep Matt here until further notice.

Matt woke at four in the morning, screams peeling out of his throat. He gripped the sheets tightly in his hands and thrashed. The nightmare images were horrible and he couldn't get out. He saw his father dying all over again. The police promising that he would live and then hearing about the sudden death. Blood clouded everything and he let that fuel his screams. A pair of hands were holding him down and he thought of the officer who had pulled him away before he could get to his father. Matt thrashed under the hold, screaming curses and trying to fight. With his eyes clenched shut he did not see what was happening. But he heard the angelic voice above him. Telling him to calm down and breath. He forced his eyes to open and his body to calm down. It was that blond guy again. Where was he? This place was all wrong, a foreign place that was not his own.

"You're at my place." Mello said as if reading the troubled teens mind. "You must have had a nightmare, huh?" The kid sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Matt. He was curled up on his side with a mound of blankets holding him in.

"Why am I here?" Matt demanded as he sat up. The guy was gonna try to make a run for it, Mello thought.

To his surprise Matt laid back down against the pillows. "We brought you here to rest."

"Take this for payment then." The boy under the covers held out a crumpled wad of twenties in his palm. Mello's mouth gaped open.

"We're not doing this for you just for money…"

"I don't care. Just take it."

Mello shook his head. "I wont take you're money. You should go back to sleep." Matt watched the blond boy walk away without another word. Did Matt hurt his feelings? Oh, hell. He wasn't going to be able to fall asleep. This would be the first time he had ever slept alone. His mom and him had always found comfort in being close and his step dad had always let him sleep in the same room without a problem. Sleeping without someone? Well that was not going to work. He slipped from the bed, walking to his door. Showing up in that kids room would probably scare him, but he couldn't fall asleep without someone. It was like falling asleep while there was a party going. Impossible. He sighed, pushing into the hall. There were four doors along the hall. Two on each side. Shit. One would lead to the parents room, one to a bathroom and the one to Mello's room. Just to pick the right one. (The fourth was Matt's room.) He opened one, finding a full bathroom. Two to go. Ok, Matt, you can do this. He took a deep breath, listening for deep snoring. From the outside of one door, he heard low breathing. Someone was definitely asleep in there. It was the other room that had Mello.

He slid his body into the room, just standing there for a minute. He could see the shape of the teen in a queen bed. Not asleep, by the sound of the breathing but he was there. The room was a organized place that any teen would want. Matt walked over to the bed looking down at the boy. "What do you want now?"

"I have never slept alone." Matt stated bluntly.

"Never? As in…? Wow. You really are weird." Mello chuckled, scooting over. "Come on, you can sleep in here tonight."

Matt found himself sliding into the bed with a slight smile. "Thank you." They lay there together in the queen bed, at least a foot away from each other.

"Matt, I'm sorry about what happened." Mello's back faced him and Matt had the urge to start crying again. But he refused that.

"You already apologized."

"I mean, I'm sorry about what happened to you're dad." Matt bit his lip, eyes watering. Oh, hell. Maybe he would start crying. "I wouldn't know what it's like, but I know it must be hard. So I'm sorry."

"Yeah." The boy croaked, turning his back to the blond. He was losing it and there was nothing he could do. Mello would see him cry for the second time that night.

"Hey." Mello cooed. He turned back to Matt, wrapping his arms around the weightless teen. "Why are you crying?"

Matt shook his head, wiping his eyes. "N-nothing. I just… nothing." Nothing, right. He didn't want to tell Mello how bad his life was. He did not want to tell this boy anything ugly about the world.

"Sleep." Mello held him like a mother would her child.

The next day, Matt had taken a shower for the first time in how long? A while. Mello's mother had been nice enough to bring him breakfast in bed; after he had moved back into his room. Mello was gone. Maybe at school or work. Now he sat on the bed, having already eaten that delicious food, he watched the blank TV screen. He knew social services would be coming around today for him. He wanted to leave before that happened. There was no way he was going to be put in the system. Not ever.

Matt grabbed the jacket he had worn and walked down stairs. The men were gone and now only the Mrs. was left. He could leave easily without causing problems. He sighed, leaving the house without arousing suspicion.

Mello signed out of work as fast as he could. The job at the mall was cool; skate shop. He liked working around the stuff and helping his fellow friends find the best board. And the ten percent discount was always a bonus. His dad had let him work at the station as a janitor, but that was soon put to a stop after the bathroom toilet overflowing and disgusting shit going everywhere. Mello had refused to go back and now resides peacefully in the mall. Where he is happy to be.

After leaving the mall, he drove around to the smoke shop. He didn't smoke, but this place sold the best deli goods and his brand of brown pop. The mall never carried his things that he snacks on, only this little shit house. It was little with nearly two hundred cigarette and beer stickers stuck to the door and windows. From the outside you couldn't see the contents of the inside. No, this place was trash and probably worth no more than a few hundred. Too bad. He strode inside, grabbing a double sized Mountain Dew, no where else he shopped had this size for this price; and then he grabbed a hot bag of crisp JoJo's and two corn dogs. The reason he liked this deli more than any other? Because they have double the size of everything and cheaper prices.

After paying he walked back to his car. There was some racket from the alley, people arguing. His brows shot up as he heard a small portion of the conversation. Drugs were being exchanged. But there was a problem with money. Mello scoffed, getting in the safety of the car. He had to laugh at the fact someone would be so desperate to get their hands on something so expensive. When he drove by the alley, he let his eyes glance over at the scene. His blood ran cold as he stomped on the brake peddle_. No fucking way. _

Matt stood against the brick building, looking down. Two big thugs were standing close to him and no doubt threatening the kid. He was the one buying the drugs? One of the damn bastards grabbed him by the auburn hair, ripping his head to face his attacker. Harsh words were being said and then a direct hit to the boys gut. One of the thugs glanced at Mello, a sly smile spreading over his face. They were going to hurt Matt with Mello as a audience. No, no no. So not going to happen.

Mello jerked his door open and stormed over to the crowed. Matt was panting in a sitting position, holding his gut. "Hey! You two assholes!"

"Who are you calling-" He put his fist in the guy who was speaking, sending the guy crashing onto the asphalt. The guy grunted in pain before getting on all fours. Mello took a hard kick to the guy's side, not giving him the chance to get up. When he saw that the other guy was running away, he let it go. Let him go. This one was his though. He kicked the guy again, feeling the fragile rib brake beneath him.

"Get in the car, Matt." When the kid just starred at him in disbelief, Mello raised his voice. _"Now." _Matt nodded, grabbing something from the ground and rushing to the car. When he was in, Mello knelt down and whispered in the injured mans ears. "You ever touch him again, I will not let you live. Feel me?"

"Ye-yes !" He smiled with satisfaction and went to the car. When he got in the drivers seat, he locked the doors and began driving.

Matt kept his eyes on his side of the window and car hoping Mello wouldn't start riding him about how stupid he is. But then Mello chuckled, shaking his head. "What?"

"I was just thinking of that guy's face back there. He really was freaked." Mello laughed again, grabbing a JoJo. "Want one?"

Matt took what was offered, letting himself smile too. The guy really had been terrified. "Thanks. And uh,… thanks for helping me back there."

"Why aren't you home?"

"Because I was staying with you last-" Matt frowned when he was cut off by the wave of Mello's hand in the air.

"Not you're house. I mean why aren't you at my home. Why didn't you stay there?" The blond looked troubled when he let his eyes move to Matt. They were at a red light now, and Mello kept his eyes on the boy.

Matt looked down at his hands. They were white knuckled and holding his loose pants tightly. "I know the social worker is going to take me and put me in the system. I don't want that, I would rather die right now. I was going back to my house before you're dad had the chance to bring that social worker over."

"Oh, Matt." The car was in motion, his gut turning. "You should have told me."

"Don't take me back to you're house. Please…" The redhead felt his face burning and tears running down his cheeks. "I can't go back there."

"Matt. _Matt, look at me_." Mello stopped at the side of the road, turning in his seat to face the boy. When Matt did look at him, he cried harder. "I am not going to take you anywhere unless you tell me to. Got it? I wont take you back there unless you say so."

"I want to go to my place. I- need it."

They got to the house, in the bad neighborhood. Mello had driven him without questions and allowed Matt to direct him. When they got into the small apartment, Mello couldn't believe what he saw. A true rats nest. The place looked like a hurricane stepped through here and took everything humane out. There was no furniture other than a old ratty couch. The thing stood out worse than a sore thumb. He could just imagine what the rest of the place looked like. Matt took small steps into what he assumed was the bedroom. The kid just walked in there without a word. Mello did not fallow, he wanted him to have space. He took a step towards a bunch of crap that was piled on the floor. There was a single picture sitting in the rubbish; a small four year old child sitting happily on the sidewalk holding a melting ice cream in hand. The woman in the picture with the small child smiled without it reaching her eyes. She was not really happy. The kid was Matt and this was his mother. He wondered what happened to the kid to make him so bad.

When he realized Matt had been in the bedroom for over twenty minutes, he frowned and went to the room. Mello wasn't in here. The door in the room was opened and a small sound came out. He strode to the door, knocking incase Matt was doing personal business. "Matt?"

No answer. He walked in.

"Matt!" Mello ran to the boy lying on the floor. He groaned and tried sitting up. Mello held him down, a curse escaping his lips. The auburn haired boy was out of it, his eyes glazed over. The white powder still hung out on the rim of his nose and the small mirror. He had a twenty rolled into a tight shaft to form a straw. Damn it…

"Coke? You're doing coke!" Mello shoved the mirror and money away, flipping Matt onto his back. "Idiot!" Mello found himself brushing off the rest of that damn drug. "Matt, can you hear me?"

"Just needed a little hit… Needed hit… Nothing bad…" Matt's eyes were rolled back in his head, his body going rigid. "Nothing… I'm good…"

"You need a doctor." The blond picked him up in a bridal style. "I'll get you-"

"No!" Matt started sobbing, shaking his head. "Just need rest. I-I just need rest." Mello growled, looking around. Ok, bed. He could let him rest on the bed.

"I'm going to put you down on the bed, ok? I'm going to let you rest on the bed while I go get you something to eat and drink."

Matt nodded weakly. "Nothing in the house. Foods bad in here."

"Then ill get you something from the corner store. Ok? I wont let you go without food."

It seemed like days later when Matt woke. He felt so much better, and relinquished. He sat up as best he could, head swimming. "You're awake. Thank God."

"What happened?" He looked at the blond sitting beside him on the bed.

Mello's lips formed a thin line as he looked away. "I didn't know you did drugs."

"Makes you think different of me, huh?" Matt grinned slightly, sighing. "I was hoping you wouldn't stay around to see that."

"Matt, I would never just leave you. I don't care what you are or why you do these things, so don't try to run me off." Mello looked at him seriously. "I was scared to death when I saw that."

The boy blinked. "You were scared… for me?"

"Hell yes. I was scared to death. If you ever do that to me again-"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you putting yourself in this nightmare?" Matt never knew what it was like to get this kind of attention, and now that he was getting it, it scared him.

"I saw you that night in the parking lot with my father. I saw that you were someone I needed to be around." Mello leaned in, looking the boy in the eye. "And I saw that I needed to reach out to you."

Matt moved forward, letting his lips fall onto the blonds. He was surprised he did it, and Mello was surprised too. Damn, what was he thinking? Mello kissed back, palming Matt's face in his hands.

"My sins will never leave, Mello. I don't think I can get rid of them." Matt whispered against the pale soft lips.

"Let me take you're sin from you. Let me carry you're burden with you, Matt." When Matt nodded, Mello smiled and pulled away.

"Take me home then." Matt spoke the words without thinking twice.

Home. Home was with this boy in front of him. He was going home with this boy and for the first time, he wasn't scared.


	3. Chapter 3

Matt walked down the street with a smoke between his lips. He was on his fourth one since leaving the school. Right now he was somewhere between the school and his old neighborhood. Maybe just a stop by his house would be ok. Yeah, he would do that really quick and then head back to Mello's place. He hated the fact that he was a orphan and living with a family he just met a month ago. So weak… He had slowly gotten off the drugs within the month, though the hunger was still active. Now he smoked. A lot. Mello hated the habit and always stood in the way, but Matt had ways of getting what he needed. Especially for his sanity.

He strode into the abandoned apartment without having to use the key. No one was here and all of his old furniture was gone. The landlord had thrown it all out onto the sidewalk until the garbage men took it. The place was now an empty shell that he once lived in with a man who was now gone. Everything here was no longer called his. This stupid apartment would soon become someone else's all together and that was something he would not let happen. It deserved to be burnt to the ground and scattered apart.

_Time to move on, Matt._

The redhead sighed, going to the bathroom. He grabbed a razor from the cabinet. The damn thing was beyond rusted and probably bad for shaving. Matt had spent a month with Mello and the families rules. He wanted to be gone from this world and remade into something worth being. He had let himself go within this month. After his father dying and the Kheel's putting him in a school, he had let everything in him go. The small stubbles on his face made him look like a bum and the grease stains on his shirt did not help with that look. His hair had gotten longer too. Since it was already shaggy at the time last month, it was now nearly to his shoulders. No wonder he got bullied at school. Matt used the disgusting soap to lather his face up and then put the cold metal of the razor to his face. He began shaving away the unwanted hair around his jaw until there was nothing but bare skin.

His hands went to the back pocket of the jeans he wore, pulling out his pocket knife. The blade was sharp and deadly; he gathered his hair and drove the blade through the soft strings. Ok, next step. His hands worked to even out the hair, knife cutting anything that didn't fit. The hair that was left dropped down a little further than the base of his head. The bangs were long enough to reach his eyes, but no further. His reflection looked good for once.

The next step, he went outside to the back yards of the complex. All yards were connected without a fence. And just like he thought, the neighbor had her laundry out on the line. His feet carried him to the clothes so he could take his pick. She had a son about his age. So they were bound to fit. The son of hers always kept up his appearance with fancy looking clothes, things he probably wouldn't even notice were gone. The redhead decided on the white _Hanes_ shirt. Better than the god awful stained shirt he was wearing.

Back in the house he had taken all of the loose papers from his backpack, lighting the end of the bunch. He watched the flame grow in size with a smile on his face. Fire really was his favorite element sometimes. Bringing the flame to the curtains, he watched with fascination while it licked it's way over the material until it was up to the ceiling. He repeated the process with all the burnable things in the apartment. Soon the place was a furnace that he had to leave. Out on the sidewalk, he watched from across the street at what he had just done. It would be burnt to the ground in minutes with how worn down the place had been. While people came to look and gawk at the fire, he made his escape. The cops and firefighters would be showing up any minute and he would rather not have a run in with Mello's dad, AKA: The Chief. As head of the police department, Mello's father preferred to be at most of the big scenes they had. Would Mello try to be like that if he ever took over his father's job? Doubt it. Mello was used to the lazy route.

Matt lit up another cigarette and headed to the library. There was a assignment to find a book that they could do a biography on. So of course everyone was going for the school library, but he decided to get one from the public library. More to choose from.

He stood in front of the massive bookshelves that held most of the Biographies. He frowned at how many their were that he had never even heard of. There were a few he did know though. Tiger Woods; who would want to do a report on a guy who can swing a skinny stick and hit a tiny ball? Sarah Palin; boring. The list went on and on. Most of the people being someone from like, the 1800's. William Shakespeare would do, but he was sure everyone would go for him. Matt sighed, not wanting to even try looking-

Computers. He grabbed the book _Computers for Dummies_. He was a dummy. A dummy who wouldn't mind learning some kind of talent. Matt had to scoff at the choice of book and took it to the counter. He had to make a account and then he was gone. He reached into his jacket to get a cigarette and cursed when he couldn't find any. He must have dropped them in the apartment. Matt went to the small goods store on the corner. Only a block or so from home.

"Give me two packs of Sonoma 100's." Matt leaned against the counter, pulling out a ten. The girl working was maybe twenty eight with bad skin and a bad perm. He wanted to sign her up for a makeover. She dressed as if people were going to check her out. Tight clothes and too much skin. Sick.

"You got ID?" She chewed her stick of gum like it helped.

Matt leaned forward and grinned. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't know." She smiled, leaning in to his space. The girl moved her chest forward and batted her eyelashes. "But I'm sure we could figure it out."

"You think so?" His eyes flashed to the two packs she was holding and had to smile. She was flirting with him to the point steeling these smokes would be easy. His hand moved over hers, taking grasp of the small packs. He leaned in so his mouth was close to hers. "You got a number?"

"Yeah." She moved away, writing the digits down. When he had the paper grasped in his hand with the cigarettes, he made his exit. The girl would not be hearing from him anytime soon. The digits went straight to the trash.

Matt went home with a smile on his face. He was a new man now. His new look and everything would be the start. Just to keep it up. The Chiefs car was gone, no doubt at the fire scene now. The only other cars were Mello's and his mothers van. He slipped inside, seeing that Mrs. Kheel was making dinner. No doubt her usual five course meal. Instead of going to her, he went directly to Mello's room. Their room. He had never been able to sleep alone, so he had gone to Mello sometime during the first night of his stay. Since that first time, he had stayed in there. Mello's father had moved another bed into the room for Matt so the two boys could work out the sleeping arrangements.

When he went in to the room, Mello's voice came from his bed. "It's about time. I was about to-"

"What?"

Mello was on his bed, doing homework. His jaw practically to the floor. "What did you do? You look… What did you do?"

"I look like what? Bad? Good?" Subconsciously, Matt reached up to run a hand through his hair. What did he look like to Mello?

"Don't get me wrong, you look…great. Just different." The blond crawled to the foot of his bed, reaching out his hands until they touched Matt's face; until he was holding Matt between his hands. His fingers traced the skin that used to be rough with small prickles of a beard and the went to tangle in his hair.

"I wanted to clean up a bit." Those fingers are magic, Matt thought with a inward moan.

Mello pulled away. He cursed himself for getting to lost in the blonds touch to talk. "Matty, I can't believe how different you look just by a small clean up… What's that?" The book in his hands. Ah, yes.

"Just a book." The redhead shrugged, sinking onto his own bed. "Where's you're dad?"

"Some fire broke out. He's down there right now trying to sort things out." They both sat looking at each other. Matt wondered if Mello suspected it was him who started it, but that would be impossible to prove.

Mello laughed suddenly, pushing to his feet. His arms wrapped around Matt in a big bear hug before he collapsed them onto Matt's bed. "I love you, you know that?"

"So you tell me every day." The younger of the two rolled his eyes. Friend love, not love like 'in love'. Matt knew that, so he just had to keep reminding himself.

"I do, Matty. You make me laugh all the time and-"

"Are you in love with someone? Like, a girlfriend or something." Matt moved out of the blonds arms with a frown. Where was this coming from?

"Love? No. I'm not in love with a girlfriend or anything."

"Do you have feelings for anyone?" Ok, shut up now. Just shut u-

"Of course I have feelings for people. You, my family-"

"Mello, I mean really…" Matt looked down at the floor in embarrassment. "I want to know."

"Matty, where is this coming from? You never seemed interested in knowing my thoughts on love before." Mello sat up now, his mouth tugged down at the corners.

"I'm asking because I think there's something wrong with me."

Mello leaned forward as if he had heard something that interested him. "I know there's something wrong with the way I think."

"What are you talking about?"

Matt took a deep breath then said, "I watch you a lot. It's not normal. I should be watching someone like… a girl. But I always look at you instead."

"Me?" The blond eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yeah. And it's not normal."

"You love me." Mello grinned, inching towards Matt. "You want to hug me. You want to kiss me." The small chant that he was doing made Matt laugh.

He shook his head, rolling his head to look at Mello. HIs body froze in place, heart pumping into overtime. He saw lust in Mello's eyes; a greed that had the word 'mine' all over him. Mello's lips molded to his, a low growl coming up from the blond. "Don't think for one moment that anything is wrong with you."

"This is normal?" Matt breathed in the deep scent of the guy's aftershave and shampoo. He found himself giving over to the move.

"Yes. It is." When Mello pulled away, Matt wished he wouldn't stop. He didn't want it to end. Mello laughed again, kissing his throat quickly. "Come on, we need to get to dinner. I just heard my dads car pull up."

Yes, a new beginning was the right thing to do. If he got that result, he was willing to do even more than just changing looks.

* * *

**A/N- Yay, Chapter three. Sorry for the lateness! I hope you all liked the chapter this time around, remember to review and everything.**


End file.
